


Lexa's Warpaint

by memoriesoflastwords



Category: Lexa Spinoff - Fandom, The 100, The Grounders - Fandom
Genre: F/F, conclave, final conclave, raccoon, warpaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesoflastwords/pseuds/memoriesoflastwords
Summary: After the Flame has been removed from her, Lexa has had memory problems. But, day by day, new memories are coming back to her. Like the day she got her first war paint...





	Lexa's Warpaint

"Leksa, stand ste", the dark skinned girl ordered, braiding the other girl's hair into a plait.  
"Sha, Heda", the brown haired girl laughed. "Ai will obey every wish gon yun".  
The dark skinned girl's brush hit the Lexa's head.  
"I am no Heda, and this is no joke. You are the one about to be Heda", she murmured, proud, starting the braid afresh.  
"That, if I get to kill the others in the Conclave, Costia", Lexa said, automatically.  
Gustus, Anya, Indra: everyone kept telling her she was to be Heda. But how? Luna was an amazing fighter too, and so was her twin brother, Apollo, and Ashia, and Ko... just to name some.  
How could she kill them? How could she slaughter the kids she had been living with for months?  
"I won't make it. I'll freeze as soon as one of them shows up", she added, turning around to catch Costia's worried look. "I don't want to kill any of them".  
"Then don't", Costia answered back, sitting in front of her. "Hide until the end of the Conclave, until all the others are dead. You can win the Conclave without killing anyone".  
"No, ai friend. No one would respect a Heda that's scared of killing, and don't tell me otherwise, because you perfectly know things work this way".  
Lexa's eyes were already full of tears when Costia pressed her lips on her cheeks.  
"Don't worry about that, ai friend. I am sure you will find a way to solve things once you are in the Conclave", she smiled. "And also, I will be there all the time, rooting for you".  
Costia hugged Lexa before blushing and fastly moving away.  
"Also, I realized you still haven't got a typical war paint".  
"Can't I just go without it? You don't have one, either", Lexa complained, looking at her braided hair, that Costia had tied with her deer necklace.  
"I am not a Natblida, Leksa, you are. You need it, I don't. How many times do I have to explain this to you?"  
"Okay, Costia, it's enough. Ai give up".  
"Does that mean you'll let me make your war paint?", Costia asked, head over heels.  
"When did I say that?", Lexa laughed, alarmed. "But sure, you can make my war paint... if you let me make yours first".  
"Heda attitude", Costia smiled, kissing Lexa's lips slowly. "What did you say, before? Oh, right. "Ai will obey every wish gon yun"".  
Lexa's lips curved into a smile while Costia kept on kissing her, her hands on her hips, holding her in a strong grip telling her she was safe, she would've won the Conclave and come back home as if nothing had happened, as if she had only been a day out to hunt.  
After a while, Lexa stopped Costia with a sad smile.  
"We've got no time for...", she blushed. "This. I have to go in an hour, or less".  
Costia had to look away, hurt from Lexa's scared and desperate eyes.  
She tucked her fingers into the black, thick war paint she wanted to use and smiled.  
"Then I guess you won't have time to make my war paint. How sad".  
"I knew the kiss was just a way to waste my precious time and leave this room without one of my amazing drawings on your face".  
"You know me too well, ai friend".  
The two girls smiled again, then Costia ordered Lexa to close her eyes and started painting.  
Lexa shivered, feeling the cold, oily paint on her skin but not quite getting the sketch.  
"What are you even drawing, Costia?", she laughed. "A bat? A spider, so that my enemy will run away as soon as he sees me?"  
"Better. But please, let me work and be silent. I don't have time to start it all again, do I?"  
Lexa sighed, longing for fresh air, and closed her eyes again. Before she could even only think about something else to say, some clue to ask for, Anya entered the door.  
"A raccoon, Costia? Is this a bad joke I am not getting?", she asked, unimpressed.  
"A RACCOON? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LOOK SCARY WITH A RACCOON ON MY FACE?", Lexa jumped off the chair, trying to find Costia, hidden amongst the blankets.  
"Leksa, osir don kom go. Luna and Ko are already set, and so is Galen. Once you are Heda, you'll get to punish Costia for her awful actions in any way you want", Anya blinked, making both the girls blush. "Now let's go. You have a Conclave to win".  
Lexa nodded and looked at Costia while Anya was leaving the room.  
"Anya", she called, in a blow. "Can I say goodbye? I'll be fast".  
"Okay, Leksa. But hurry. We are late, already, and we don't want you to be the last Natblida to show up at your own Conclave", she explained again, stopping just outside the room.  
Before realizing it, Lexa was in Costia's arms.  
"You'll be safe, Lexa, I know. I promise you'll come back to me, today, tomorrow, and next week. We have a whole life to spend together, ai Heda. You are not leaving today", she murmured. "You still have to make my war paint, right, Commander Raccoon?"  
"It will be a red fish. Or a goose, I still haven't decided", Lexa wavered before leaving the hug and moving towards the door. "I'll see you after the Conclave... ai hodnes".

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been posted, together with "Luna's Memories", on the website for the Lexa Spinoff "The Grounders". It would be amazing if you signed up to make it happen and (maybe) see this fiction become reality!
> 
> https://www.lexaspinoff.com/
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Wattpad (@memoriesoflastwords) and Instagram (@v.lazarus)!


End file.
